Let You Down
by KiwiStar
Summary: No matter how hard he tries, he always lets her down, but somehow, she always stays beside him. John M./OC


**Hello everybody, this here is just a oneshot for Shay/John that I wrote a while ago, but never got to posting it, so I'm posting it today!lol. I only own Shay, the song used is Let You Down by Three Days Grace and I hope you enjoy it:) Please read, review, and enjoy, oh and go vote on my poll please:)**_

* * *

___

Trust me

_There's no need to fear_

_Everyone's here_

_Waiting for you to finally be one of us_

A smile spread across his face as he spoke to her, becoming mesmerized by her beautiful eyes and the way her hair glowed like a golden aura surrounding him. He could tell by the suspicious glint in her eye that she didn't trust him yet, not fully. He could tell she was afraid. Slowly, he put his hand over hers.

"There's no need to fear, Shay. You'll be fine, everyone's waiting for you, Shay. You can do this, trust me." He smiled reassuringly as she shyly tucked a curl of hair behind her ear. They were waiting for her to finally get over her shyness, and they assumed that tonight would be the night.

_Come down, you may be full of fear_

_But you'll be safe here_

_When you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me_

Shay nodded and stood to walk with John down the steps. He could feel her shaking and he tried to smile reassuringly. "Shay," He whispered into her ear. "I know you're scared, but you'll be safe. I promise." She merely nodded again and held onto John's arm. He loved her, more than she knew, more than anyone knew and it killed him to know that behind the double doors, there was an entourage of chaos waiting for them. They were waiting, waiting to ridicule her and torment her and he couldn't stop it. It was an after party, on where they were required to attend.

He wouldn't be able to stop it, as much as he would've liked to. Shay had finally started to trust him, letting the door to her secrets and thoughts slide open a crack. She had finally started to believe that he wouldn't lead her to harm, she had finally started to believe that he wouldn't bring her pain. Wincing, he knew he was about to break that trust.

_I will let you down, I'll_

_Let you down, I'll_

_When you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me_

It broke his heart, letting her down like this. Every single time he promised her a painless, easy day, it always ended up being the opposite. He knew it affected how strongly she thought of him, she couldn't handle being around someone who was constantly disappointing her and breaking his promises. She shouldn't hang around him like she does, he'll only cause her pain because he can't stop what they're doing to her, the taunts and jokes.

He will let her down. Every single time and there was no use denying it anymore, or trying to prevent it. He'd end up hurting her when he had no intention of doing so, and it always happened when she started to trust him more.

_Trust me, I'll be there when you need me_

_You'll be safe here_

_When you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me_

At least he's there to hold her when she cries. That's the only part of his promise he ever keeps. She'll be safe as long as she was with him, wrapped in his arms where no one could get to her.

As they neared the doors, he put his arm around her, hoping for once that they'll just leave her alone and her trust in him will continue on without being disrupted. Maybe, they'll leave her alone, just maybe so their relationship can continue without her doubt that she can trust him.

He opens the door for her and they step inside, both waiting for crude remarks and jabs to come from somewhere. Walking next to her, he pulls her closer and waits for the worst. Shay merely ran a hand through her hair and walked along, a small smile on her face and he felt her trust as she grasped his hand. She was trusting him, believing he wouldn't hurt her and he almost relaxed, until…

"Hey, John! Charity was last week!"

Over his shoulder, he recognized the voice. It was Dave's and a sneer came across John's face as he was about to punch the other man in the face.

_I will let you down, I'll_

_Let you down, I'll_

_Where do you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me_

"John." It was Shay. Calming down as best he could, he let her drag him out of there. He was still seething underneath, red hot anger bubbling through his veins. Shay took his hand and led him outside. "J-John."

"I'm sorry, Shay." He breathed heavily, controlling his anger at them and with himself. He had let her down once again. He had tried to stop them and he failed. "I keep letting you down. I don't want to, but it just keeps happening…I'm so sorry." Shay said nothing as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. "Shay, every time you begin to trust me, they do something and I end up breaking my promise. I promised that I'd never hurt you, yet everyday we walk into the torment and I end up letting you down."

"I-It's fine, John." Shay murmured.. "I trust you enough to know that you'd never do this on purpose. I believe that you are keeping your promise, I-I've never felt like I belonged and now, you're making me feel like I'm meant to be here. You aren't breaking your promise, John." With that, she leaned up to give him a kiss. A smile spread across his lips as he continued to kiss her and wrap his arms around her.

_Never want to come down_

_Never want to come down_

_Never want to come down_


End file.
